The Other Grounded Angels
by the7thflockmember
Summary: Max and the flock are somewhere in Hawaii. Something happens that no one expected... Max has a brother? Fang has a sister? WHAT? Rated M just in case... Fax, Eggy, Nazzy, Flake. before MAX & FANG. BREAK. READ A/N.
1. Spoons and a BATMAN SHAPED SPORK!

**Disclaimer: I will have my lovely characters introduce this... ahem... over here... thankyou, Alex. To introduce this story. TAKE IT AWAY!**  
Alex: Does The7thFlockMember look like a man?  
Abby: NO!  
Alex: Is she old?  
Abby: NO!  
Alex: Is she genius for writing the best books in the world?  
Abby: unfortunately... sadly...  
Alex: GET ON WITH IT!  
Abby: *looks sheepishly away and mumbles softly* no.  
Alex: Then this _girl_ is _clearly _NOT James Patterson, the author of the Maximum Ride Series**  
Claimer: I, however, DO own Alexander and Abby, and any other potential characters. Now........**  
All: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Alex's POV  
"ALEX! YOU ARE FREAKIN DEAD MEAT! Oooooh… when I get my hands on you….. OOOOH! YOU'LL LOOK WORSE THAN DEAD! IN FACT, I'LL KILL YOU, RESURECT YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Uh oh. I haven't heard Abby say that much in a long time… let alone explode about a _small _prank I may have pulled… and it's not like I don't pull pranks all the time… um… wait, what exactly did I _do_? Hmm…could it be… no. perhaps… no, definitely not. Ooooh yeaaah! It went a little like this…  
_Flashback_  
_Oh, this is waaay too easy! She left the door unlocked! Okay, now all I have to do is set it up… hehe… _I grabbed my bucket of things—string, bucket (thank you Inspector Obvious!), plastic forks, plastic cups and plastic, batman shaped spork (courtesy of Abby's collection—she has a weird obsession with sporks and always asks 'WHERE HAVE ALL THE SPORKS IN THE WORLD GONE?!?!'… yeah, I know, a little weird—that I _borrowed _from)—and quietly started working on my project. _Okay, so I just have to attach the cup to the string, hang that up from the door, and add the spork to it. Then, when the spork flies out of the cup that is now zooming down the string it will hit the other cup stationed right… _there_… and everything will go flying EVERYWHERE! AND ABBY'LL GET BOMBARDED WITH SPEEDING CUTLERY! Hmm… I wonder where the batman spork will end up…hopefully nowhere painful… um… maybe this isn't such a good idea… oh well, what's done is done. _Now all that was left was to wait. I hid behind the fancy little plant placed conveniently outside of Abby's door. _Hmm... waiting... waiting... does she ever wake up? _With a squeak of the bed, a _very loud_ yawn, and the pull of a door, a crash of silverware (and plasticware hah) sounded throughout the house.  
_End Flashback_  
Yeah, uh, let's just say it didn't end well, and if I don't leave in T minus 12 seconds, I will look worse than dead-- worse than a squished waffle that fell in a volcano on mars during an earthquake and got stabbed and burned at the stake **(AN; sry, i hope that made sense. but i wanted to express how bad he would look and-- nvm. ON WITH THE STORY!)**. yeah, i was in deep.

**

* * *

Reviews are love! I hoped you liked it! Maybe I'll get a Beta, i don't really know. I just love writing. and talking and Maximum Ride. And Fang.- *someone slaps hand over mouth* sry, I got kinda caught up.. hah, i could play a blonde haired, blue eyed, olive skinned Nudge!**  
Peace Love Music  
Peace out and Get out  
Peace, Love, and Reviews! Just press the blue button. That's all you gotta do.

Max and the flock are somewhere in Hawaii. Something happens that no one expected... Max has a brother? Fang has a sister? WHAT? Rated M just in case... Fax, IggyxOC, NudgexGazzy.


	2. GAZZY WENT WHERE!

CHARACTERS:

Max-14- Max

Fang-14- Jacob (Jake)

Iggy-14-Gabriel (Gabe)

Nudge-11- Cassandra (Cassie)

Gazzy-9-Zephyr

Angel-7-Isabella (Bella)

Abby (me)-14-Abby avian name-- Fallon --turns out to be Fang's twin

Alexander- 14-Alex avian name-- Hawk-- Max's twin

Ella- 12- Ella

PAIRINGS

Max and Fang, Iggy and Ella, Nudge and Gazzy, Abby and Alex

**Disclaimer: Welcome back to Wheel of Fortune! When we left off, Alexander was going to solve the puzzle. The letters we have are : e doe not own the caracter!  
Alex: Alright…. My guess is…. SHE DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!  
Announcer: CORRECT! CONGRATULATIONS, ALEX! YOU HAVE JUST WON THE GRAND PRIZE!  
Alex: … which is…  
Announcer: ABBY HAS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER NEXT CHAPTER! You will get the day off!  
Alex: YES! VICTORY IS MI-- *Abby's hand smacks over his mouth*  
Abby: Say one more thing and you won't be able to do any more disclaimers because your mouth will be all the way in CHINA!  
The7thflockmember: you can call me Tiffany Krystal, btw, because my name is Abby and I don't wanna confuse anyone. Anyway, ON WITH THE CLAIMER!  
Claimer: I do own Abby and Alex, as well as any potential characters.**

* * *

Max's POV

As I peered down at my new watch (courtesy of Angel's oh so lovely power), I sigh quietly, trying to let the Flock sleep. Of course. My watch (as in watching not time... never mind) was nearly over already. My gaze brushed over my flock and I started to do a head count. Nudge was muttering something in her sleep... that's my little motor mouth, she never stops. She could make a mime go insane and start yelling. And trust me, that's not good for a mime's reputation. Iggy was whimpering, the poor guy. It turns out he and Ella had a little thing going on while we were staying at mom's for those few months. He missed her terribly and I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt sweep through me; if I hadn't "needed to save the world" he would be happy. We would all be happy **{A/N- awww. that is sad D: sigh }. **Angel was curled up next to Fang, which killed two birds with one stone (no pun intended), except something was odd about this scene. Ooookayy then... I have a hunch. Here is where I play Detective Max. My first clue is that normally Angel sleeps next to Gazzy, with his arm around her protectively. The second is that, get this, with my awesome math skills, I only counted four people, and to come to a conclusion, Gaz-- OH MY GOD! WHERE'S GAZZY?!?!

Fang's POV

Maybe it was my 'internal alarm clock' thing-a-ma-jig that told me to wake up to take my watch, or maybe Max and I have such a strong connection... um... as in like, second-in-command and leader thing... maybe that connection is so strong she mentally told me that it was my watch. I don't know, but suddenly I got this gut feeling in the pit of my stomach. As tired as I was, I forced my eyes open and carefully untangled Angel from me and then turned to look at Max. She had a frantic look of panic in your eyes, one that everyone could see, not just me. I quickly ran over to her and asked her if she was okay. She didn't answer, and only got more and more frantic. I waved my hand in front of her face and then looked around our make-shift campsite. I couldn't see anything that could be wrong but-- wait a second... Why was Angel sleeping with me? Doesn't she normally sleep next to the Gasma-- Oh no. Not now. _crap_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! *continues to maniacally cackle until she hears crickets* EVIL CLIFFIE WILL DESTROY YOU! jk.

**Reviews are love. I hope you like where this is going. Btw, Nudge was in love with Iggy and Gazzy but Iggz neve loved her and he chose Ella so Nudge finally realized that Gazzy was the one for her, but she never got to tell him. Everything will explain itself in the nxt chappie.**

Peace and love. Just click that button. It doesn't bite. Okay, well, I take that back, but now I am a vampire! no, sadly, i'm not, but still Review!


	3. And then all was dark

Disclaimer:  
the7thflockmember: Hello! I will hold up the que cards for Abby- and this is a warning to her *cough* ACT ENTHUSIASTIC! Anyways, in my last disclaimer I told you to call me Tiffany Krystal, but when I tried to change it it didn't work (I dont think anyways) so instead of calling me that (unless you want to) call me [the] Abbbbster! anyways, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!  
Abby: *droning* The Abbbbster would just like to say tha-- *gets a glare from abbsterz and then acts like a giddy little school girl* She does not own any of the flock, seeing as she is not J Pattz. BUUUUT, she does own me and Alex, as well as any characters that show up that you have never ever heard of. So now it is time for Chapter Three of The Other Grounded Angels!!!! *droning again* yay. w/e. can I go back to making out with Alex?--- HEY! ANGEL!! I DID NOT WANT TO SAY THAT! YOU ARE DEAD!  
Angel: tehe. sorry. but it was in YOUR head.  
Abbbbster:Okay then... um.. let's go!

* * *

Alex POV

Well, this was pleasant. NOT! Abby just tackled me! Talk about anger management issues. Gosh. "Jesus, Abbz, what have you been eating, rocks?" I ask, a teasing smile sprawling over my mouth. "Why, is your head missing some?" Ah, there she is, my dear sarcastic loved... um... I mean best friend. But with her sitting on my stomach something changed, but, I mean, we've been best friends since Pre-K! I can't have feelings for her! And besides, she thinks of me as an obnoxious little prankster. Oh well, no use fighting with myself if I know I'll lose. She leans down, a few inches from my face, and when I think she's about to kiss me, I close my eyes. Apparently this was her plan of action because as soon as my eye lids were down i felt a fist slam into my stomach. That was gonna leave a bruise.  
"You, you, you , YOU, you, **_YOU_** are _sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ lucky that I have something important to tell you, because otherwise you would be tied to a tree and forced into some kind of medeival torture that is yet to be remembered! But like I said, this is important. Here. Take my hand, I need to talk to you inside." I grabbed hold of her delicate hand adorned with a few rings and red nail polish with black hearts on the ring fingers. Immediately I felt like things were back to normal so I threw her into a piggy-back position on my back and ran in with her. I knew how much she loved that and ever since i have been able to lift her, she has always relied on me to keep her up because she would throw her hands out and let the wind blow through her silky gold hair. She always told me she wanted to dye it black, but her parents wouldn't let her. I think she would look gorgeous either way. When we reached our destination -- her living room-- I plopped her down on the couch and sat beside her, facing one another.  
"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I ask and wonder what it could possibly be seeing as she didn't hurt me after the prank I pulled. My mind wandered as I waited for her to speak up. Finally she said, "It's about my parents. Well... um... you see..." she stuttered. "Spit it out already before I die of old age." I said now that I was getting impatient. "Well..."

Abby's POV

I tackled him to the ground after i got bombarded with spoons, forks, and to my anger (since he took from my collection), my BATMAN SPORK!  
"Jesus, Abbz, what have you been eating, rocks?" He asks with a smile playing across his face. I need to come up with a witty comeback, and fast! Um...  
"Why, is your head missing some?" There, that should do it. By now I was sitting on Alex's stomach and I suddenly thought about how I wanted to kiss him so desperately. So I leaned down and as he closed his eyes I realized that I was supposed to be torturing him and telling him my news, not seducing him. Besides, he definitely doesn't like me that way. Not that I do or anything... nope. Miss Cool, Calm, and Collective's my name. So instead of feeling his lips against my own, I take this moment to my advantage and punch him in the stomach. I hear a satisfying oof and then say, "You, you, you, YOU, you **_YOU_** are _soooooooooooooooooooooooo_ lucky that I have something important to tell you, because otherwise you would be tied to a tree and forced into some kind of medeival torture that is yet to be remembered! But like I said, this is important. So here, take my hand. I need to talk to you inside. Alex's rough, calloused hand grabs onto mine and I lift him up. Suddenly I'm on his back with my hands in the air and the wind in my hair (no rhyme intended), and I feel a wave of sadness fly through me once we are inside and I get thrown onto the couch. Alex sits down next to me and turned to face me.  
"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He asks. As I search to find the words to use, his mind wanders. How do I know, you may ask? Well, after knowing him for like, ever, you can just tell. That and the fact that I can read him like an open book. Finally, I say, "It's about my parents. Well... um... you see..." I stutter stupidly. He rolls his eyes impatiently and looks me in the eye. Then he says, "Spit it out already before I die of old age."  
"Well... okaysothismorningwhenIwokeupnoonewashomesoIlookedaroundandIfoundanotethatsaidyoucanrunbutyoucanthidewe'recomingtogetyouguys." "WOW! BREATHE, WHY DONTCHA!" he yelled at me. Oh, I guess I was so nervous I forget to talk in sentences... okay, let's try this again.  
"I said, This morning when I woke up I realized that no one was home. So I was looking around since I was alone and I found this note that said, 'You can run, but you can't hide. We're coming to get you guys.' So I guess he wasn't just talking about me so I-" And suddenly I felt something shoot into my neck and all was dark.

* * *

**OOH! ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFIE OUT TO KILL YOU! sorry, I just can't resist. Also, eventually I will either refer to myself as Abby of Abbbbster because soon Abby (my character) will be known as Fallon. Reviews are love my dear minions... I mean readers. Chapters will hopefully be up more often if I can get any feedback/reviews.**

**~The Abbbbster **


	4. How does Nudge really feel, praytell

**Disclaimer:  
Abby: I loooove JT!  
Random Person: I loooove him, too!  
Abby and Random Person: We loooove JT!  
Abbbbster: Who's JT?  
Abby: Justin Timberlake, duhh.  
Abbbbster: I looooove JP!  
Random Person and Abby: Who's JP?  
Abbbbster: James Patterson! Duhh! However…  
Random Person: YOU ARE NOT HIM!! J  
Abbbbster: uh… yes… who are you?  
Abby: I don't really know… And now she's gone…. Wicked  
Abbbbster: Fantabuawesome!  
Claimer: I own Abby, Alex, and oddly enough, Random Person. Now, let's get' a readin'!**

* * *

Max's POV

Nooooooo! He can't be gone! This is all my fault if I had just kept a better watch on them he would still be here! Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me in an iron grip. I got that prickly feeling on my neck, so at least I knew it was him. I slowly turned around and when I looked into his chocolaty brown eyes, I completely broke down and nuzzled my head into his chest. By now I was hysterically crying and could feel three pairs of eyes on me, considering that Iggy can't turn his gaze to me. All the while I was blubbering into Fang's shirt.  
"Fang, I'm so, so, so sorry. I just, I don't know what came over me."  
"I do." We all turn to Angel who had quietly spoken. I walked over there and knelt on the ground wiping away my tears.  
"Honey, what do you mean?" I tenderly asked her. She averted her eyes and suddenly the beautiful blue purity normally seen in her eyes melted away as the tears welled up.  
"I know you said we need to stay strong, but M-m-max, he's my brother. Why do you think I curled up next to Fang. I wanted to feel safe and as if they didn't take G-g-gazzy away-ay. I miss my brother. I WANT HIM BACK!" And with that she fell to the cold, hard dirt floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. I picked her up off of the ground and cradled her on my lap. I rocked her back and forth and murmured little words of comfort in her ear. With one final sniffle, Angel looked up at me and said, "Max, we have to find him. I need my big brother to protect me. He means EVERYTHING to me. Please, please get him back… for me… please…"

Angel's POV  
I picked up little things from everyone's mind and none of it made me feel any better. From Iggy's mind all I got was a '_I miss Ella. And Gazzy. God, what am I going to do without my best friend?'_ That made me feel sad, because Iggy was feeling double pain. Poor guy. Max and Fang had mind blocks up, probably so I wouldn't be able to tell what they were thinking. And then there was Nudge. I always knew that she and my brother got along well. But what she was thinking shocked me beyond belief, because, HELLO! _I can read minds!_ See anything wrong with that sentence? The most important thing I got from her, considering how much she thinks about at once, was, '_I… I… I don't know what to do. I really liked Gazzy. And I was just about to confess how I feel about him. AHH! WHY CAN'T ANYTHING EVER WORK OUT FOR ME? ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT I HAVE WINGS? And from what happened with me, Iggy, and Gazzy, I should at least get an okay ending!'_

_Flashback  
Nudge POV_

I had absolutely no idea what to do. I was in love with two incredibly great guys who understand me so well, it's like there's no tomorrow! Which would totally suck but, never mind, I'm getting off topic. You see, Iggy is practically the perfect guy. Even though he's blind, he's a great fighter, good with first aid, excellent cook, and he's really nice. But then there's Gazzy. He's funny, listens to me, and he's… well, he's something real. But I still don't know who to choose. I turned into the kitchen and saw my best friend, Ella, who I thought I would be able to tell about this, kissing Iggy. I turned away with tears streaming down my face when suddenly I bump into someone an inch shorter than me with blonde hair and a blue t-shirt on. There was Gazzy, right in front of me, when I had tears pouring down my face, when I probably looked like a wreck. He looked me in the eyes and did something that made my tears stop flowing. He hugged me. He hugged me and took my hand, leading me to my room. He sat next to me on the bed, and even though he was 3 years younger than me, you would never guess from his chivalry.  
"Nudge, why are you crying? What happened? No, no. It's okay. Don't cry. I just want to make you feel better. It's alright. Shh." He was holding me now and I was sobbing into his shirt. I looked up at him and sighed.  
"Okay, so, say there was this girl who was in love with two boys. Two incredible boys, and she didn't know who she loved more." All Gazzy did was nod. "So, hypothetically speaking, she walks in on one of the guys she thinks she's in love with… and… he's kissing her best friend. So this girl runs away and bumps into the other guy that she loved. And he comforted her and made her feel safe. And then she realized that… that sh—" Suddenly I was cut off because there was my old best friend herself, Ella Martinez.  
"Nudge… Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge. I need to vent. Like, now. Pleeeease!" I looked at Gazzy and he nodded, and I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, until he spoke up.  
"Go, Nudge. We can finish this conversation later. It's alright." I nodded and left with Ella. She started to talk about Iggy, but I zoned out. Yes, I was hurt that one of my loves chose my best friend over me, but then I realized something else. I was **hopelessly in love** with _Gazzy_.

_End Flashback_

Back in Angel's POV

I felt so bad for Nudge. She finally realized that she loved Gazzy, my brother, which would be like, totally awesome, because then she would really be my sister! But anyways, now he's gone and she's hurting, too; probably almost as much as I am. This is really bad. Suddenly Max fell to the floor and screamed in agony. I sneaked into her mind and saw what she was seeing, feeling, and hearing. It was a plain white background type thing, and the pain was excruciating. I, however, did not scream, so they wouldn't know what I was doing. Suddenly I heard a voice. The Voice.  
Now, now, Maximum, I'm sorry for the pain. But I needed to get you out of that emotional distress, because I have something important to tell you.  
Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to let me wait here in pain while you enjoy yourself?  
Alright. Fine, I'll send the pain away  
And then all pain was gone.  
Max, go look in your backpack. You'll find a packet of important papers there.  
Alrighty then… but two things confuse me… first off, because you just answered me directly. And second of all… you just called me… Max. Not Maximum, Max.  
Well, Max, this is important and as your father, you have the right to be called whatever you like. Now off you go. Go find those papers.  
Um… thank you?  
You're welcome, and thanks for saying thankyou.  
That's when I left Max's mind and looked around for the backpack.

Max's POV  
I was walking over to our backpack and I noticed that Angel's gaze was on it. Hmph. She must have been listening in. I have to talk to her about that. But then I found the packet. And what it said shocked me so much I think I might've died and been resurrected.

**NO! DEAR GOD! WHAT IS ON THE PAPER!? I NEED TO KNOW! oh, wait, I already do! haha! you'll just have to wait. :)**

Review, please... please... please...

~the Abbbbster 

* * *


	5. I'M WHERE and brief authors note

Okay, people! Here's the thing… I am going to try to update either today or tomorrow. I didn't know that I actually had fans! [insert happy squeal here]. J so if I don't update [insert sad face] it will actually be because I'm auditioning for my school play on Thursday. So I am trying to memorize my lines. I'm almost done, though! YAY! So, depending on if I can get my hw done after tennis (5:00-6:00 EST), I will try to update. But for now, I want to give you a short little exerpt.

QUICK DISCLAIMER AND CLAIMER! ME NO OWNY MR CHARACTERS! ME DO OWNY ABBY AND ALEX! (and random person lolz!) AND ALSO OTHER POTENTIAL CHARACTERS! NOW ONWARD BEFORE YOU PISS UR PANTS! (sry, couldn't help it! I just … nvm… not now)

Abby's POV  
I woke up some time later, (wait, WHAT?!) _What happened? Ooooh. Ouch. My neck hurts. _I swiftly brushed my hand over my neck and realized then that it was bleeding. To stop it I put my hand against it and just ignored the pain. _Pain is just a message_ (A/N; sound familiar? *btw, sry if the quote is a little off*). My eyes swept the enclosed area, but found nothing, since my eyes were swollen shut for some reason. Now that I mention it, I was _really_ sore. CRAP! Where's Alex? I hastily forced my eyes open (even though the pain was EXCRUTIATING! ... well… not that I'd tell anyone that…) and my gaze was met with a pair of bright red eyes. I jumped backward only to have my head engage with something metal. I slowly turned around, making sure I wouldn't hit myself again and a realization dawned upon me. NO! I was in… in… in…

Alex's POV  
I was in a cage! (A/N; hehe! They're thinking the same thoughts! How cute!) Abby was next to me and was still knocked unconscious. My back hurt really bad and a loud growl escaped from my stomach. Hmm… strange. How long was I asleep for? I looked at my watch and it was only 10:00… and I ate 4 hours ago. I checked my watch again for the date; it was still the same day –July 15th. Back to Abby, who now had a grimace on her face. I looked down at her and her eyes burst open. She looked up at me and her eyes were normal. Suddenly, they turned gold –the kind of gold only found in the CITY OF GOLD! She glared at me and lunged. As I fought to get her off of me, I felt something on her back. I slipped my hand up her shirt (and not in the gross way, ya pervs!) and my cold hands seemed to change her eyes back to black. But her back was WAY different. In fact, I would say they were so different that something _flew_ away with my breath.

WHAT HAPPENED?!?! (psh. Like you don't know. Of course you do! It's REALLY OBVIOUS!). But what's up with their eyes?

Reviews are love. If I can I'll update 2mrw. Also, I'm writing a songfic and writing someone else's abandoned story! Ciao!

Much love….  
~The Abbbsterz


	6. WE HAVE TO DO WHAT! I HAVE A WHAT!

**HELLO FELLOW… FLOCK FAMILY! Yayy! That's what I'm gonna call everyone now since we all love writing about the flock! We're our own little flock fam.! Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's just that my life's been pretty messed up lately. Also, last week I was going to but I had a lot on my mind since we had to give away my two Ferrets, Sticky and Beeper. Here's a quick shout out to them- I miss you guys and I'm sorry we couldn't take care of you. ****L****. Just a quick and fair warning: this chappie will have language and will go in between the POV's of the flock on their adventure and Abby and Alex (now known as Fallon and Blake.) oh, and I know it may seem like Gazzy is gone in my story, but on their way to find him… well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Haha, I know, evilness is in my blood! If you were paying attention earlier you would have noticed that Alex's new name is now Blake, not Hawk. I thought Hawks sounded a little **_**too**_** weird and you'll see why I chose Blake soon enough! Oh, and one last thing, I promise. I said in the last chapter that they were in cages, but they are in a jail cell. Sorry 'bout that! Okay, now for my disclaimer!  
DISCLAIMER: Fang: do you own me?  
me: … yes? …  
Fang: the truth.  
me: *sobs uncontrollably* n-n-n-NOOOOOO! Gosh, Fang why? Why must you make me admit it?**

**Fang: shut up and just say your claimer already**

**Me: I do own the plot, random person, Abby/Fallon, and Alex/Blake.  
**_**DAUGHTER!!!**_

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD

* * *

MAX POV  
Okay, I know what you're thinking. What could possibly be in that packet that would make Max nearly _die_? Um… well…  
"Fang… um… I think you should really come over here. I mean, I would _strongly_advise you to come over here, since I don't think I can move a muscle."

Silently –of course –Fang walked over to where I was kneeling and grabbed the papers from my hand. Then the strangest thing happened. Fang, Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected over here, just COMPLETELY showed emotion. No lie.

If his eyes bulged out of his head any more they would be lying on the floor next to me begging me to put them back into his head. His draw was slightly agape and his hands were uncontrollably shaking.

Slowly he dropped to the ground next to me and closed his mouth to swallow. Opening it again, he turned to look at me.

"Max, I… you… we… oh, Lord… um…" Oh gee, Fang was stuttering. Maybe I shouldn't have shown him these. "Wow, Max. I have a sister. And you have a brother. Oh gosh, now everyone was standing around us. Woops, what now?

**Meanwhile somewhere in Death Valley, California…**Alex's POV  
"Um… Alex, why am I on top of you? And…WHY ARE YOUR HANDS _UP MY FUCKING SHIRT?!?!_"

Oh, shit. What now? I'm her friend, but she wouldn't even believe _me _in a situation like this. Would you? Didn't think so.

But you just gotta do what you gotta do.  
"You probably won't believe me because, well, you probably won't. But hear me out, okay? You lunged at me, but you weren't yourself. Don't interrupt! Geez. Your eyes were gold-ish. And incase you haven't noticed where we are, LOOK AROUND!" Her eyes scanned our surrounding and then settled back at me. I must have been staring at he for an awful long time because she smirked and chuckled.

"Like what you see? 'Cause you better take a picture since it lasts a lot longer. Now why does my back ache? I don't remember much. Oh, and my neck is bleeding. Pretty bad, too."  
I walked over to her and took off my shirt.

"Wow! Hold up there, Buster! Keep that thing on! Now is TOTALLY not the time! Guys can be such pigs," she muttered that last part, I don't think I was meant to hear it. In fact, I don't think I should have been able to hear it. Hm… strange… I grinned and continued to take it off.

"Gosh, Abbz. Hah, I'm not that much of a pig. *snort!* Oops, my bad. No, stupid. I'm taking this off to bandage you up. It's not just your neck, which by the way isn't bleeding any more. Look at your leg."

She looked down and scowled, most likely wishing that I hadn't seen that. Carefully I wrapped it up and whispered that we needed to get out of there.  
"Yeah, about that. It can wait a little bit, right? Not a lot, but like, an hour or so. You don't happen to have any tampons or pads on you, do you?"

Of course, we both knew that I didn't, but she must really need something. Oh, you're wondering why there was no flinching going on over here.

Well, my life was pretty much messed up so I basically lived at her house. She was my best friend, my rock, my everything. My one constant, but don't tell _anyone _that since she would have my head on one of those pointy little sporks of hers. And yours would be next to mine.

Just then a geeky looking male walked into our cell, looked at Abby, and pushed up his glasses, (no offense meant to anyone with glasses –I have them, too!), then looked at me and down at Abby again.

"Yeah, 'excuse me, sir. But since I'm _female _and all, you wouldn't happen to have any unmentionables, now would you?"  
The man, Eugene his name tag read, looked startled and then a little excited. He bolted out of the room and left us on the floor bewildered.

Abby looked at me and said, "Well, that wasn't weird at all! I just hope he comes back. And you'd think he'd never heard a person speak or something."  
After she said that a package of tampons and pads went flying through the bars on the door. "THANK YOU! I APPRECIATE IT! BUT WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?!?" She looked at me and motioned for me to turn around after she got no reply.

"You'd think that after all these years of us seeing each other naked and _bathing together_ you wouldn't mind doing that in front of me. Not that I'm objecting or anything because… ew."  
She chuckled and I heard her pants zip up. She walked up to me and gave me a big hug. Another person in a white lab coat barged through the door only this time it was a woman.  
"Vell, hello zere." Hah, she has a funny accent. Hahaha!

"My name is Elsa Ter Borcht. You see, ve did not know zat our experiments had ze proper reproductive organs. So you have two options. Ze first and simplest is zat you two do Ya-Yas togeza. **(A/N: she said ya-yas together [meaning sex dingbats]) **Ze ozer **(other)** option is zat you two never see each otzer again. Eizer (**either**) vay ve vill be taking ze both of you out of here in tventy (**twenty**) minutes. Choose visely."

Great! Now we have to decide. And if "I-talk-vith-a-veird-accent" lady was telling the truth then maybe I just found our way out.

**thanks for reading. i had to rewrite this a bunch of times cuz it never downloaded right! UGH! hope u liked it! tell me in a review what i should add cuz i might suddenly and abruptly get writers block. possibly. the thoughts just kinda come to me. let's see... hope for another chappie this week or next! definitely over X-Mas Break! g2g! R&R! peace love reviews**

~the AbBbBsTeRz

* * *


	7. Gazzy, meet Fallon and Blake!

**I'm so incredibly sorry (again) for not updating. My stupid computer broke. I'm just gonna get on with it, so enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer and claimer: you know them**

**Gazzy's POV**

Well this just sucks! I'm at the School. In Hawaii. Where we were.

Ironic? I think not. I think they're just getting lazy on us.

On the bright side, there are two other avian-hybrids like me in the cages across from mine.

They look about Max and Fang's age. Now that I mention it, they kind of _look_ like Max and Fang. Only… Max's is a boy… and Fang's a… _girl?!?! _

Woah. The girl woke up and I saw her eyes. They were black. And then they were gold. She started rocking her cage and woke up the boy. He touched her arm and her eyes went back to the black-ish color Fang's are. I decided to speak up.

"Uh… hi. I'm Gazzy. I kinda noticed that you're like me. A… well, a human-avian hybrid. Who are you? How long have you been hybrids? Sorry, my girlfrie-my close friend talks a lot and it must have rubbed off on me."

The girl looked at the boy and nodded and he started speaking. Wow, even _more_ like Fang.

"Well, I always thought that my name was Alex, but apparently it's really Blake. This is Fallon, whose name actually used to be Abby. It's fine for all the talking you just hate the place. I do, too. We never knew it before, but apparently we've had wings all our lives. They wanted to see if reading anything about wings would trigger memories, but nothing did. So they had to put matters into their own hands. Mine are… well, it's hard to explain. One day I'll show ya. Fallon's are gold like her eyes were. Which we're still trying to figure out. She seems to get angry… or-or confused whenever they change. And then I touch her and she goes back to normal. But now you have to tell us about you. I normally wouldn't explain so much to a complete stranger, but considering the circumstances…."

Blake, that was his name, he explained everything. But how much should I tell him? Our lives were always confidential... but i _guess_ I could trust them...

"My name is the Gasman, or Gazzy. Don't ask why, trust me, you don't wanna know. My wings are kind of brown. I'll show you one time. Whenever I can stretch 'em out. I'm nine and I am part of a flock. There's my blood-related sister, Angel, my sister/friend- Nudge, Iggy- my best friend, Fang, well, he's kinda like the dad I never had, but he's your age. And then there's our leader, Max. Maximum Ride. She's like my mom. Her and Fang I think are—" I was cut off by the girl, Fallon.

"Max. Maximum Ride? As in _the_ Maximum Ride, herself?" I looked at her funny and Blake looked genuinely confused. They seemed to be having a secret conversation; one where she was telling how much of an idiot he was for not saying something. Sighing, she spoke up.

"Apparently we weren't supposed to find out, but honestly, they don't give us kids enough credit now a-days. There are books everywhere about you guys. Plus, we found papers with our names and information on them. To be blunt enough, Max is his sis, and Fang's my brother."

Wow, now that she mentions it, the looks and personalities are similar. Only, you can actually tell who wears the pants in their relationship.

"So… are you two like… together?" I asked. How funny would that be if Fallon and Blake were together and so were Fang and Max since they're all related… kind of weird, but still wicked cool.

Blake blushed a deep crimson and Fallon's lips formed a slim line on her face.

"What? Pshh—nooo! What would make you think a silly thing like that?" Laughing, I let it slide. But then I remembered something.

"I heard Ter Borcht…. The woman version, anyway, tell you guys that, well, you know. What are you gonna do?" Sighing, they looked at each other and Blake shook his head.

"Pray for a miracle. And if that doesn't happen… we gotta do what we gotta do. She's the only family I have left."

For the next few hours we were talking about our lives and families and how we could attempt to escape.

I was starting to finally dose off when a crash and blood curdling scream coming from the other side of our door.

I knew that scream.

_They_ were here.

It was them.

* * *

**Okay, guys, I didn't quit on you! It isn't that great, but I figured you all wanted to know more about Gazzy's situation. Next chapter will be about what happened during this with the flock. I wanted to post something for you guys, but it would've taken me longer to do both sides in one chapter. So I hope you're satisfied. Sorry, again. Oh, and I want at least... 5 reviews. I don't think this is that popular, so I'm not gonna push my luck. L8r g8rss  
**

**PeAcE.**

**LoVe.**

**ZaCh GoOdE**

**~abbbbbbby  
**


	8. Screw Following the Yellowbrick Road

**Heyy, guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but here I am again! I don't feel like writing much up here, so here's the chappie! =]**

**I know it's been like... 5 months, so PLEASE at least TRY to refrain from shooting me!**

**I had a dream that I was James Patterson  
Zach: buuuuuuuuuuuut....  
Me: can it meat head! -whacks head- but sadly I am not JP, but a sad 13 year old girl. -sigh-**

**Claimer: I own Elsa Ter Bortch (ew), Blake, and Fallon :)  
**

Max POV

"Alright, guys, see right there? There's one guard and a vent. I'm pretty sure it's just big enough for us to crawl through."

They all nodded. "Oh, and stick to the plan." They rolled their eyes, but started off none the less.

We flew over to the building that was the entrance to saving Gazzy.

Fang knocked the Flyboy out with a simple punch. Well, actually, it was kind of cool. He flew down, walked past him, and as he was walking by, he simply shot his fist back and it was as good as dead.

Total 007 moment.

We all went to the vent and Iggy came over to undo the screws. Slowly, carefully, and most importantly, quietly, we shuffled in; me, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, then Fang.

Suddenly the vent reeked.

"Aw, whoever did that, please, for the sake of our lives, refrain from doing that in an enclosed area," I pleaded.

Everyone looked confused. I tried to stifle a gag.

"Nobody did that?" I questioned them. They all shook their heads; it was an unnecessary gesture, seeing as the looks on their faces told me they were as disgusted as I was.

Angel piped up, her hand to her nose. "There's only one person who could _ever_ stink something up that bad." I looked at her and she nodded.

Gazzy POV

I was getting to know Fallon and Blake really well. They were cool people. Then again, so were Max and Fang.

Yeah, they were totally related.

I found out that they just got here, same as me.

"So do you guys have any powers?" I asked them. They looked between each other, puzzled.

Blake spoke up. "Not that we're aware of. But then again, we're new experiments so we might get them late?" It seemed he was unsure of himself since he questioned his statement. I shrugged.

"Sure, man. But you're asking the wrong bird-kid. I don't know squat." I laugh. "But I do have a few powers."

Fallon seemed to be knocked out from her daze. "Oh yeah, like what?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I mimicked her perfectly.

Their jaws dropped like the dead. Still using Fallon's voice I continued, "My other gifts are a little more… barbaric, if you will." I gave out a maniacal cackle and let one go.

They start coughing and Blake exclaimed, "Talk about major flatulence!" I laughed at that one.

"If you think that's bad, you might wanna plug your noses." That's when I exploded with what I like to call, "The Supersonic Green Mushroom Fart"… Well, I never said it was a good title.

I saw them squinting and heard Blake cry, "It's going out the door!" while Fallon yelled out, "My eyes! They burn. Ouch! Holy shi---z!"

Nice one.

Fang POV

Being the "caboose" of the line I had to make sure that

a) we didn't miss anything important and

b) we didn't lose anyone. Because with our luck, someone would fall down a 'mysterious black hole' *coughVENTcoughcough* and be doomed for all eternity.

Or, you know, find Gazzy without us.

Which would totally suck.

'Cause we all gotta be there. I ramble too much in my head. I heard Angel giggle mentally.

_Gee, Fang. You may be quiet out here but you sure as heck aren't in your head. You never shut up!_

I glared at her back.

I sneezed and was left a little bit back. Suddenly I noticed a green fog in front of me. I called for the flock.

"MAX! IGGY! YO, GUYS! GET YOUR SKINNY AS- I mean BUTTS OVER HERE!"I heard shuffling—probably them turning around—and then they were on the other side of the cloud.

They were coughing and I barely heard Max say, "I think we found him."

Blake POV

That kid had some wicked evil powers that could **totally** work to our advantage.

Considering we were in cages and Fallon and I only had about…. 7 minutes left to make our decision.

I looked to her and said, "Look, Fallon, there's no way that I'm gonna do that to you. I don't have the heart to."

She glared at me through the bars of our cages.

"No, Blake. There's no chance in hell I'm never seeing you again. That's final." The look she gave me told me that no matter how much I argued, it was a battle I would lose.

I whispered to both Fallon and the Gasman, "what if we esca—" I was cut off by a short plump man.

"Escape? I don't think so, pathetic little wastes of life. We updated our security. There will be no escape for you. And you only have three minutes and counting." He smiled an evil smirk. "Have fun."

That bastard.

Max POV

***meanwhile, up in the vent of the hallway going into the others' room***

Iggy finally got the vent open and carefully we all slipped down.

It was too quiet in the hallway.

I saw a door with paint peeling off of it. There was a little bit of green smoke pouring out of the cracks.

I reached my hand out but before I could touch the doorknob red lights were flashing all around us.

We were surrounded by sirens and M-geeks; mice in a trap.

But the M-geeks were armed with guns of some sort.

They shouted at me to move back to the rest of the group and I did. Fang whispered in my ear once I reached them, "They're just tranquilizer guns. But hold off your best." I nodded, not questioning how he knew that.

"On three." I said. "ONE!" We attacked. We got about half of them down when they realized they had weapons.

Idiots.

All of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream.

_Nudge_.

Then I felt a slight pinch on my arm and vaguely saw the feather end of a tranquilizer dart.

My vision blurred and I saw Fang look at me and yell my name. I fell to the floor and passed out.

Little did I know, we ruined the chances of not only _our_ escape, but the escape of two people who would be very dear to us.

**

* * *

**

This took place before the chapter before in a way. you know how Gazzy heard a scream? well this explains it :)

**Kayy, guys. I know you all hate me, so send me hate-mail and I'll accept it. Run after me with flaming toothpicks and smelly gym socks and you don't have to worry about me beating the shiz out of you. But I've had a lot to do. I got back from vacation at the end of July and then my band had our first gig the weekend of August 7, 8, and 9****th****. So the week before that I was practicing. Then we've all been hanging out and getting to know each other better since it was pretty much just practice when we could socialize all together. You know what I realized though? The main characters are Abby and Alex and the bass player's name is Alex. My name is Abby. We were at a carnival and while we were on the ferris wheel he asked me out : ) I was so happy. So I've had a sudden change of mood since then and I've been much happier so that might mean I will update more. Sorry it took so long, guys.**

**oh yeah. It was really hard for me to write in Gazzy's POV for some reason. I always forget that he's only 9 years old in this. Even though he's always been immature, I can't help but write him in a more mature fashion. I guess it goes with the plot but still... I dunno so forgive me if it's a little OOC. thxx guys! I know this isn't one of my more popular stories, but it's my first and i have a few fans that keep me here :)  
**

**Abby**


	9. Dont Let This Go own the DRAIN!

**Alright, guys, I know that I told you that I was going to be updating this, but not only did my headaches get so much worse, but I've realized that I'm kind of stuck on what to write. So I was kind of wondering… if **_**maaayybeee**_** you guys love me enough to write a chapter for me. If any of you could send me in a chapter then I could choose. But here's the catch. You know how Blake and Fallon have a decision to make? Well they love each other too much (though they won't admit it) to never see each other again, so they have to go through with the dirty deed. You have to set it up to Blake leaving. There's a reason for this, which whoever has their chapter in this will be able to find out early (: DON'T WORRY, THOUGH! He ****will**** come back. So in the chapter, you have to make it go with the previous chapter, include their decision, although it doesn't have to be completely detailed and stuff, and set it up to Blake leaving. Oh, and don't forget that Nudge is in love with Gazzy. That doesn't have to play a huge part during your chapter, but just keep it in mind, because you never know, since everyone's thoughts are different. I'll go through the chapters that people send in (through my inbox or my AOL email, click2talk2abby aol . com [minus spaces]) and I'll edit them and maybe add what I think would set up the ideas better. Oh, and **_**please**_** review if you are still reading this AND//OR want to write a chapter. Then either inbox me the chapter or email it. But for the sake of the rest of the readers, PLEASE try to have the chapter in soon. If nobody sends any in then this story will slowly be going down the drain. Please and Thank you**

**Love,  
Your Loving, Aching, Tired, Sore, and Hopeful Author,**

**Abby (:  
P.S. Really, guys, I'm beggin' ya.**


	10. You Know I'll Always Love You

**There have been around 25 people who have put this story on story alert and around 19 people who have favorited it since January 1, 2009. There are 8 chapters and only 35 reviews. Only 3 people reviewed saying they want me to continue, and 4 people reviewed on the last real chapter. Some of you may think this is stupid and greedy, and maybe even bratty, but I write for the people that read this. And because of what I just showed, I'm pretty sure there are people who are definitely reading. I almost stopped writing this. But there are a few people who told me how much they wanted to finish reading it, so I'm not going to let them down. This chapter was supplied by nixxesdaughter, so THANKS A BUNCH! (: [p.s. Everyone read her stories. kthanks!] This doesn't mean I'm giving up and just writing for the joy of it. I'm writing for the few people who show their appreciation. Thank you guys! If ANYONE is still reading, show me some love! Please and thanks.  
Zach: Are you done yet?  
Abby: Ahww, shuddup, I can see you getting all teary eyed.  
Zach: Just start the chapter... *sniffle*  
****Abby: *chortle* Here it is, guys.**

* * *

FallonPov

I had been calmly thinking on a way Blake and I could escape when a blood curdling scream came from somewhere.

Instinctively, I looked at Blake. He had heard it too, I could tell by the way he perked up and looked around.

His blonde hair swished everywhere, giving him an adorable edge that made my heart pound a little more.

Wait what? Did I just think that? What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. After all, he was just my friend. He was my everything, my shoulder to cry on, my strength. And the person I loved.

Frustrated, I let out a sigh. I felt someone staring at me. I turned to look at Blake; his face a puzzle, easy to solve.

"What?" I whispered to him. He blushed a little before shaking his head.

"Blake?" His pale brown eyes stared at me. I saw a flash of silver replace the color and wiped my eyes. _I must have imagined it._

"Yes?" He said

"What are we going to do, we only have 6 more minutes until the crazy woman appears." I couldn't help but pull at my hair. Why had our lives become so completely difficult, this should had never happened to us.

Why had my parents left me, didn't they know we were in trouble? Shouldn't they be looking for us? When had the whole universe turned mad? I let out a mental scream; the questions tumbling through my mind were giving me a migraine.

I looked at Blake again and saw him rub his temple. He had a headache, too. Who could blame him, though, it's not like this is an everyday thing for us. Suddenly he spoke.

"Fallon... I... can't do that to you... I'm sorry." His eyes stared at me, pain present in them. I was positive that my own eyes reflected that.

"But... are you willing to lose me, Blake?"

BlakePOV

Fallon's voice boomed in the small cell, making an echo of the dreadful words coming from her mouth.

"But...are you willing to lose me, Blake?"

I couldn't respond to that— I didn't know the answer to that question.

Was I willing to lose her? It didn't take me a minute to know the answer. No, I was not willing to lose her. I wanted to wake up every morning and see her by my side, I wanted to be there for her, hug her when she needed me, kiss her when she was angry. Just be with her.

But deep down in my heart I knew she couldn't feel the same way about me. I knew that the right answer would be to let her go, rather than regret doing the evil deed.

So instead of the answer I wanted to tell her, I told her the answer that would destroy me.

"Yes. Fallon I'm willing to lose you if it means that I know I didn't hurt you."

I expected her to hug me to thank me, but no instead she looked at me with pure hatred. I couldn't stand that look. The whole time she stayed silent. Finally she moved to turn herself around so she wouldn't have to look at me.

I tried hard to not make a big deal out of it but I couldn't. Soon, too soon, Mrs. Jerk-Face-A-Mundo was about to appear to take one of us away.

I had wanted us to spend our last moment together peacefully. I wanted to tell her how much I'll miss her, how much I loved her.

But I didn't.

Finally, our time together ended. A guard came and opened our cage, only letting me out.

I turned to look at Fallon one last time and for the first time ever, I saw her cry. A single silent tear fell from her now gold eyes. I watched as her chin quivered, I could hear her heart beating louder with nerves and anger.

I smiled at her and waved goodbye for good.

Fallon POV

He doesn't care about me. Feeling tears coming from my eyes I moved myself so he wouldn't see me crying my heart out.

It was the longest moment I had ever gone through, waiting for someone to open the door and take one of us away. It was pure torture. Finally, the door opened.

Standing there was an armed man. He swiftly approached our cell and opened it.

_This is it,_ I told myself. _This is the moment when my world collapses._

Soon after, he grabbed Blake and shut the cell in my face, making me cry harder. I took my last look at Blake, as he turned around, smiled, and left me for good, leaving me with one single thought, as Gazzy softly rubbed my hand through our cages.

_I love you Blake, I always will._

**I hope everyone liked it! Thanks nixxesdaughter! Coming soon: What will happen to Gazzy and Fallon? Blake? What about the Flock? And why do Max and Fang's twins' eyes keep changing colors?**

**Zach: Abby, it's not a soap opera.  
Abby: Might as well be, sonny boy, might as well be.  
Zach: Oh boy. A lecture.  
Abby: I have to go give this boy a lecture. Review please! Zach, what you don't understand is that a story is like... *author's voice drifts away***


	11. You Sadistic Whitecoats

**Hey guys! I know, I've been kind of a lost author. And I'm terribly sorry for that. Oh, and I'm also extremely sorry for that outburst I had. One of my readers, and good internet friends made me realize that it shouldn't matter. Point is, people are reading, and I enjoy writing, so that's all that should matter to me. Reviews are nice, but they aren't everything. So here's your much-deserved chapter!  
Zach: Enjoy! And would anyone happen to have a pair of scissors...?  
Abby: Ignore him. Just read. -smiles-**

* * *

Blake POV

I felt like a part of me had been ripped out of me with rusty spoons. That part? My heart. Not to sound all cliche or anything... Well, mission failed, but that's not the point. My God damn point is that they took me. They took me away from Fallon and expected me to be okay with it. They just shove more needles into me, and I can feel myself fighting the insanity.

That's not the worst part of it, though. They took her, too. And they were planning on either cutting her wings off or inserting fake sperm into her. But again, that's not the worst. I have to watch it all. The room that I'm in has a glass wall.. connected to the operating room that Fallon would be carried into in six minutes. They were going to torture her physically, and torture me mentally, by having to watch the love of my life be in excrutiating pain.

Three minutes.

A white coat walked in with a needle in hand.

"You. You see this here needle? Yeah, well it's going right up your little teenage arse if you don't watch willingly. Otherwise, it'll just force you to watch, by making your eyes stay open and focused on one target." He spoke like the man on the night bus in Harry Potter. Then he pulled out another needle.

"This one... well, you'll find out soon enough." He stuck the sharp point into my spine. I yelled out in pain and knocked my cage over onto the man's legs. It hit his knee cap and I reached my hand out and grabbed, then twisted said knee cap. The man yelled out in pain.

"You'll pay for this you mother..." His words faded out as he limped out of the door.

Shortly after, I saw five Whitecoats walk into the room next to mine. Four were restraining a dark haired girl, and the other was rearranging the _extemely_ sharp cutting objects. They had decided on inserting the fake sperm into Fallon. And I was forced to _watch._ Those sick bastards had no consciences. I hated them. I hated them so much.

Another man walked into my room and lifted my cage back onto the table I was on top of. I saw Fallon look up from her restraints and into my eyes. A tear fell from her golden eyes.

They started up a bunch of scientific things (you think I'm actually aware of all of this technology? Hello! A few days ago I was a normal teenager!) The man who was rearranging the sharp tools stuck a needle into Fallon, which I assumed made her go numb. They spun her around so I couldn't see what they were doing, but had to watch her face. One of the ladies picked up a shiny tool and moved it towards her... you know. Fallon's middle heaved up in pain. I couldn't help myself.

"STOP! STOP! DON'T HURT HER! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING, GOD DAMMIT! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

All of the whitecoats in Fallon's room looked up, having heard me. Their faces contorted into sadistic smiles. They pulled the tool out of Fallon and her body went limp across the table. I heard the clicking of high heels on the linolium behind me.

"Anything? Oh really, now, Blake, dear, zat is much too kind of you. But you know just vat I vant from you. Should you choose to accept. Or ve could keep going with your beloved bird girl."

I knew my consequences. It could make Fallon hate me forever. It could make Gazzy's flock, my sister and Fallon's brother, hate me. But it was a risk I had to take. I couldn't lose Fallon without putting up a fight. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"When do we have to do it?"

* * *

**I hope this was worth the wait! I've had writer's block and just haven't been able to do anything with the story... Or any of my stories for that matter. So I just decided to wing it. And for winging it, I think I did alright.  
Zach: -chuckles- teeheehee.. hahaha... bahahaa.   
Abby: Zach... Zach, dear... I've been worried about you for quite a while... However, I do think you've finally reached insanity. Why are you laughing?  
Zach: You don't get it? Winging it... they're bird kids... they have wings... VLAHAHAH VLAHHAHAHA VLAHAHAHHA**

**Anyways, I'm getting kicked off the darn computer, so I can't write more about what I wanted to. Point is, follow me on my tumblr, . com (minus spaces of course) and you'll find that when you know what's going on with my personal life, you can see why it takes a long time to update sometimes.**

**Love and Angry Parentals,  
Abby**


	12. I've Got the Power!

**Hey, y'all! It's occurring to me that I started this story in '08. NOVEMBER 5TH 2008! And I'm still not done with it? Hell, I'm barely started with it! So everyone deserves a lot more with this, which is why I'm getting started on typing already.**

**Zach: Everyone should be so proud of her!  
****Abby: You should! Cause I'm growing on him!  
Zach: -deer in the headlights look- I meant cause you were writing more already...  
****Abby: Oh.. that too! Y'all prolly thought that I forgot about Max and the rest of the Flock already being in the School... and you would be right. But I reread everything and decided now would be a good time to bring them back into the story. -cheery smile- Happy Readings!  
Zach: She owns no one except for Elsa Ter Borcht, Blake and Fallon.**

* * *

Max POV

I woke up with a blazing headache and a sore, stiff neck. My left wing was lodged in between two of the bars between my cage... HOLD UP. Cage? Carefully, I turned as much as possible to Fang, not wanting to hurt my wing.

"Fang," I whispered. "Fang... FANG!" He jumped up- and failed, hitting his head on the top of his cage. Tiredly, he rubbed his sore head.

"What is it, Max? And why are we in cages? Aren't we the rescuers, not the ones who need to be rescued?"

I felt like slapping him. Before I spoke, I looked over at the conditions of my flock.

Fang seemed alright, but he had a large gash on his right cheekbone where the blood seemed to have stopped flowing from. His cheek was crusted with dried blood, and the wound itself had started to scab over. I noticed that he flinched a lot when he moved... I was going to have to ask him about that.  
Nudge looked like she was waking up and her right eye was completely swollen shut; her left was bruising but not as bad as her other.

Angel was slowly blinking her eyes and wiped her no longer bloody nose, cringing. It was probably broken.

Iggy was still knocked out, but looked perfectly fine. I was curious about that.

Gazzy was in the cage next to Ig, and he looked... GAZZY? I almost ripped my wing off as I whipped around to look at Fang. He noticed too. If it weren't for the fact that I was legitimately stuck in a cage and was in a lot of pain, I would have laughed in joy.

"Fang, can you help me with my wing? It's stuck and if I pull any harder without somebody pushing, I think it might rip out of my back." I felt his rough finger tips gently brush my wing.

"Max, I can't rea-" He stopped talking when we heard foot steps from outside of the locked door.

"I have an idea," he whispered. I was inspecting myself when I turned to Fang's cage. He wasn't there. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that no one was in it, but I knew that Fang had just turned invisible. We all pretended dto sleep as the handle on the door clicked. I saw feet move towards me as the lights turned on.

"What the..." He mumbled, looking at Fang's cage. "How did the little bugger get out of here?" He said, talking to himself, as he touched the lock on Fang's cage door. The man took the key from his labcoat pocket, and opened up the cage. He stuck his hand in and I saw it twitch as the man screamed in pain; Fang had bit the man.

His name tag read Melvin.

Melvin's eyes were closed as he nursed his bitten finger, and I saw Fang flicker back to being visible as he slipped out of his cage, and then returned to being invisible. He could move and stay invisible but it took a lot out of him.

Melvin was turning purple with rage by now and he flew his fist into the cage while sputtering, "Why, you little!" His hand collided with the back of the cage.

I shot Gazzy a look and he immediately said, "Looking for me?", in Fang's voice. M-Dawg, as I decided I would mentally call him, whipped around in the direction he heard the voice.

Invisibly, Fang kicked M-Dawg where the sun just don't shine. He sank to the floor singing, "Mommy."

"Now, Gaz!" I shouted to the Gasman. He used his grossly stenchy, green gift and the man passed out; we had all been holding our noses. Who knew a super-sonic fart could be useful? Fang turned visible again and swiftly took the keys out of Melvin's pocket. He unlocked my door and then the others, but I noticed he gingerly held his stomach and slightly bent over the arm. I sat patiently in my cage as my flock stretched. Fang looked at me and did a double-take.

"Oh! Max, sorry!" He helped me push my wing back and then I stepped out myself.

Iggy and the younger kids were hugging each other, especially long with their hugs with the Gasman. Fang sat on the edge of my cage with me as we watched Nudge and Gazzy hug. A single, large alligator tear fell from her eye as she held him close. I noticed that he had grown and was now a good inch taller than Nudge, who was 3 years older than him. Their hug lasted a good two minutes, and I knew that all she had wanted to say to him was shared through those moments.

I felt Fang fall against me and I looked over at him; his eyes were squeezed shut and a now bloody hand was still on his stomach. I moved it and saw that his t-shirt was torn up, as well as his stomach.

"Iggy! Iggy, Fang's hurt." He ran up to the bleeding bird boy next to me and put him on the ground. I held Fang's hand, noticing that he wasn't really focusing anymore.

"Fang.. Fang, stay with me. Why does this always happen to you?" I laid his head in my lap and stroked his face. By now the whole flock was crowded around the three older kids. Iggy got out his mini first aid kid and touched Fang's stomach, examining the wound. All of a sudden, Fang's whole body jolted up.

"Fang! No... no, Fang, come on. You're stronger than this. Stay strong for me, Fang." The tears were freely falling from my eyes as his closed. I rested my forehead against his, ignoring the uncomfortable position.

"Uh... Max? You might want to have a look at this," Iggy said, sounding confused. I looked up and saw a bloody Eraser claw on the ground next to me and felt sick, but I noticed what Iggy meant. The wound had started to close.

"Iggy... What did you just do?" Nudge asked. He repeated what he did, putting his hand next to the open, bleeding wound on Fang's stomach, and Fang jolted again. However, this time I noticed what happened. The longer Iggy kept his hands on Fang's gash, the more the injury closed.

With one final jolt from Fang, the wound was closed. I heard him exhale as his eyes squeezed together again.

"Iggy... It looks like you have a new gift," I said.

Slowly, Fang's hand found its way to the hand of mine that wasn't stroking his face. He squeezed it and I leaned down and kissed his chapped, almost colorless lips. Everybody gasped, including me.

"Alright, kiddies, let's give these two love birds a moment. To the other corner of the room!" Iggy chimed. I glared at him, as I dragged Fang to the nearest cage to lean up against.

"Why'd you kiss me?" He asked, not looking me in the eye. His hand was resting over mine, but I didn't make anything of it; he was probably afraid I would run away again.

"I... I don't know. I thought you were dying." He shook his head and chuckled.

"You use that excuse a lot. And besides, you kissed me once Ignatius resurrected me. You just wanted to kiss me, didn't you?" He smirked and I glared at him.

"Don't get a big head. I was happy that my flock member wasn't dy-" I was cut off by a certain bird boy's lips. Though they were chapped and swollen, they were also very soft and gentle. It wasn't one of those heated, passionate kisses you read about in books; more like how a girl's first kiss should really be. We broke away when we heard "ooh"-ing from the corner of the room. I hugged my best friend close to me.

"I care about you, Max. More than a brother should. And it scares me. I can't just hold these feelings inside anymore." This time it was my turn to lean in and kiss him. Iggy heard the sound of two lips together and took each of the kids' heads under his fingertips and turned them to the wall. Apparently Gazzy turned away from it, though.

"Oh yeah! Ew... guys, that's just.. not right," He muttered. "I forgot to tell you something. Once we use Iggy's new gift to heal everybody, we have to go rescue your twins!"

I did a double take at the 8 year old. He knew about the twins. That meant that...

**

* * *

**

I know, I know, hate me for leaving you with a cliff-hanger! But doesn't it make it so much more exciting and worth the wait? I hope this chapter was all you hoped for and more! I tried my hardest. I figured that since Iggy was the one who was best with first aid, he should be the one to get the healing power. It made sense in my brain.

**Zach: Review please! And really, get me some scissors!**

**Abby: I agree, but again, ignore the scissor comment.**

**Love and Fruit Explosions,**

**Abby**

**P.S. I noticed that it didn't work when I tried to put my blog thing so it's abbymonsterx3 . tumblr . com minus all of the spaces(:**


	13. He's Not Leaving Me

**I'M UPDATING!  
Zach: WOOOOOH!  
Abby: I told y'all he loves me!  
Zach: Sure. _That's_ it. -rolls eyes-  
Abby: I hope this is a good enough chapter and I'd REALLY appreciate the reviews and/or help! Read on! -flashes dazzling smile-**

* * *

Fallon POV

Blake was gone and I was left sitting in a dark room in my lonely cage.

I could only imagine what was happening to poor Gazzy. He watched with sad eyes as Blake left us and seemed more nervous when I was dragged out.

Suddenly, I felt myself getting overwhelmed with anger. Like if I didn't have Blake next to me, I would rip my way out of the cage. The dog crate that surrounded me started moving as I shook with it, but a light was switched on. I blinked tightly and I felt... not exactly normal, considering I kind of have wings now and I was shoved into an animal cage, but not that weird, sick feeling. A pair of white legs crouched down to the opening of my cage and I could see a face.

The lady looked nice enough until she showed off this sneering smile.

"Well, since your cocky little bird boy of a friend refuses to help fertalize you, we're doing a little thing called IVF; in vitro fertilization. Only this? Yeah, this will hurt a LOT more than anything you've ever felt in your pathetic little life. He made a mistake and it looks like you're going to suffer from it."

I had to contain my anger again, because I could feel a shaking round of rotten energy start to course through my middle.

A needle was shoved into my arm and I felt myself go mostly numb. If I concentrated hard enough I could give off a twitch of one of my fingers, but it just took too much energy out of me. The scientist lifted me out of the cage and onto a gurney, locking my arms and legs in with steel restraints.

I was wheeled into a room with three ironically white walls and one mirrored wall; Obviously so other scientists could observe. I heard a crash come from the other side of the mirror but I was shoved with another needle. I felt myself gain feeling in my body, but there was also a velcro restraint across my middle; I was stuck.

As a tear formed in my eye I looked up through the wall that was once a mirror and saw Blake in a cage, staring at me. The salty water fell down my cheek and I put my head back down. When I looked up once more, the wall was a plain mirror again.

One needle later and I could feel every footstep, taste every bottle of antiseptic, _smell_ the clanging of their stupid tools. I was aware of _everything_ they did to me. In the back of my mind I could practically hear Blake reassuring himself... But I had to of imagined it. The scientists, if that's what you even wanted to call them, turned me around so my head was facing the mirror-wall.

I shut my eyes tightly as a woman shoved some kind of sharp, shiny thing up my... lady stuff. And let me tell you, that is _not_ something I want to feel ever again. It was like falling off a building and landing on a bed of four inch nails, only targeted on that one spot only. I pushed against the restraints, trying and trying to escape the pain, but to no avail. It was useless and I felt like one more scrape of the sharp item, and I would just die right then and there. Suddenly, I heard something from the other side of the mirror.

"STOP! STOP! DON'T HURT HER! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING, GOD DAMMIT! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

I was shocked to hear the voice, but knew it was Blake. I _had_ seen him through the wall... Whatever they had shoved up me was swiftly yanked out and I fell limp across the freezing operating table. I concentrated extremely hard and heard the sound of Elsa Ter Borcht talking to Blake and then a stoic, "When do we have to do it?" from him.

I knew what he had agreed to, but I couldn't find myself getting mad at him; He wasn't leaving me.

* * *

**If anyone has any ideas for what Fallon and Blake's powers should be (that relate to their eyes), please review or PM. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if that's what I want it to be. One power should kind of cancel the other out. Help would be muuuchh appreciated! As you can see, Fallon now has the power to see through things (like x-ray vision, but she can't do perverted things with it!), so I'll also give Blake a power. But since most of the Flock is chock-full of amazing powers, these two deserve to at least have a couple of gifts.**

**Zach: And yet _I _have none.**  
**Abby: Zach, you're not a mutant..**  
**Zach: BUT, I _am_ a spy! Spies deserve some special powers! It would make things a whooole lot easier.**  
**Abby: And then other **evil **spies would have powers... and Zachy Poo would be royally screwed over -sickly sweet smile-**  
**Zach: -stutters and sighs- Fine. You win this one, Abigail.  
****Abby: That I do, Zachary... That I do. Review, guys! I need suggestions!**

**Love and Silly Spies,**  
**Abby**


	14. The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

**Abby: I...  
Zach: Come on, spit it out.  
****Abby: I...  
****Zach: You can do it!  
Abby: I...  
****Zach: Come ON! YOU HAVE THIS WIDE SET VOCABULARY AND TALK NON STOP HALF OF THE TIME AND YOU CAN'T GET MORE THAN A VOWEL OUT NOW? WHATS WRONG WI-  
****Abby: ILOVEWRITING! -cries dramatically-  
****Zach: -pats back- Now, was that so hard?  
****Abby: -wipes eyes and shakes head- N-n-no. It was actually ki-i-inda... freeing. -smiles-  
****Zach: Okay. Now, put all of your weird, abnormal and craaaazy emotions away and just write the chapter.  
****Abby: -hits Zach- Okay!  
****Zach: Why'd you hit me?  
Abby: That always makes me feel better. -smiles- Here ya go!**

* * *

MAX

We had put together a sort of makeshift plan to save our twins, Fallon and Blake. As we were concocting said brilliant plan, Gazzy was telling Fang and I all about our them. Opposite in looks and genders? Oh yes. Identical in personalities? You can bet my... butt.

So, wanna hear our absolutely _genius_ plan?

**Step One: Nudge hacks the computer in here to find out where the other two are.**  
**Step Two: Iggy picks the lock on the door and we climb through the nearest vent.**  
**Step Three: Gazzy knocks anyone out with his super sonic fart.**  
**Step Four: We find the twins.**  
**Step Five: We kick the butts of anyone who gets in our way and escape!**

Well... I never said we were very good at making plans... I'm more of a do or die kind of person!

Nudge found out that they were in room 27A, which, much to our dismay, was a breeding chamber. That made me more than slightly nervous. Angel checked the minds of anyone near our room, checking that the coast was clear. The flock and I hastily and efficiently climbed into a vent across the hall and silently shuffled through.

"Gazzy, just _please_, while we're up here in an **enclosed** space, don't let one rip, okay?" He returned a toothy grin.

"No promises."

**

* * *

**

BLAKE

The rotten 'scientists', which Gazzy called whitecoats, threw a squirming Fallon next to me in a small room. They smirked and slammed the door behind us as I scanned the premises. Well, it was no dog cage... but it was pretty darn freaky to say the least.

A king sized _waterbed_ sat staring at us from the corner of the room -and yes, I said waterbed. I sluggishly dragged my feet over to the reminder and sat down on it, bouncing angrily as it splooshed from beneath me. My head dropped in my hands and I sighed; How could I do this to her? She was my best friend and I had more feelings for her than a best friend should. So I should be happy about this, right?

Wrong. Very, very wrong. I was hurting her, and that was something I promised I would _never_ do.

I felt the bed move again and looked up to see Fallon rolling her eyes at the situation. She wrapped her arms around me and I leaned against her. We'd always been there for each other like this. I layed down, dragging her with me and she rested her head on my chest, just laying there with me in silence. I gently rubbed my stubby finger nails up and down her pale arm and listened to her shake with little sobs. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Fallon. I'm so sorry." She sat up, wiped her eyes and glared at me.

"Why are you sorry? You have no right! This isn't your fault and if anything, you saved me a lot of trouble and pain." I defend her and I still get in trouble with her... Why do I love this girl so much? Suddenly, a stupid voice popped onto the intercom; Elsa Ter Borcht.

"You do know zat ve are vatching you, yes? BECAUSE VE ARE. And ze clock is ticking, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Or else we shall kill your little birdy friends, Blake, and ze girl you hold so close to you. NOW MOVE." Well that made things even more awkward. A time limit _and_ we were being watched?

"Quick, get up and search for the camera. I don't want to do this to you, Fallon... I really don't. But I can't let them kill you... I won't let it happen." For the next five minutes we frantically searched the small room. Finally, I had the idea to look in the ceiling tiles. I lifted up a few until I saw some small, blue wires.

"Here, hand me one of those pillow cases." Fallon shook the pillow from its cover and handed it to me, allowing me to cover the video camera. "If I have to do this to you, it's going to be in private," I said, grabbing her hand. Suddenly, the door flew open and I prayed that it was Gazzy and his flock. Sadly, it was a whitecoat with a needle.

"You want privacy? Sure, that's alright. But have fun fighting this baby." He nodded towards Fallon hungrily. "She'll be knocked up in the next twenty minutes." The man laughed angrily and jabbed me in my right shoulder with the needle. I _seriously_ hated those pointy things right now. He removed it from my skin, laughing again -really? Way to be original, you 'evil' scientists, you!- and slammed the door behind him. I could feel my eyes changing color.

"Blake? Blake, come on. Cut it out, that's scary. Why are your eyes red? Blake!" Fallon was frantically searching my eyes and I tried to fight the injection.

I could feel myself getting angrier and.. lustful. I wanted so badly to fight it and let myself do this to Fallon on my own accord, but it was too strong. I pushed Fallon down and onto the bed and her eyes started to turn silver; she was getting angry. I quickly kissed her lips and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Fallon. I love you." I gave up fighting the injection.

**

* * *

**

WHY AM I SUCH A MORBID PERSON? WHY, WHY, WHY?

**Zach: Calm down, Abs. Caaaalm down.  
****Abby: DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'LL CALM DOWN WHENEVER THE HECK I WANT TO CALM DOWN!  
Zach: Oh really?  
****Abby: YES, REALLY! IF I SAY THAT I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN, I WON'T CA-  
****Zach: -kisses Abby's cheek-  
****Abby: Haha oh, look! I'm calm... So.. so... helloooo, little chickadees. -head lolls a little bit- I'm calm as a butterfly!  
****Zach: -scowls- She's **_**trying**_** to kill me, I swear. Reviews are always nice, guys!**

Love and Zachary Kisses!  
Abby


	15. The Rescued and the Abandoned

****

Zach: WARNING  
Abby: Thank you, Zach, but NO, you're not a siren. -smiles- But yea. WARNING.  
Zach: -glares-  
Abby: This chapter is gonna be kinda graphic, but not like 'Ew! Avert your eyes! Avert them!' kind of graphic. More like... You'll see. So YourBooksAreMyDrug gave me an idea and I'm going to kind of use it. Thank you!  
Zach: -snickers- Blake's gonna get his ass kicked!  
Abby: And so are you if you don't shut up! Read on, my dears!

The door flung open and a greasy looking whitecoat appeared, needle in hand, with a sinister smile plastered to his red, pimply face.

"You want privacy? Sure, that's alright. But have fun fighting this baby." He nodded towards me with a disgusting look in his eye. "She'll be knocked up in the next twenty minutes." He cackled -yes, _cackled_. How cliche- and thrust the needle into Blake's shoulder. I quietly gasped, being trypanophobic. The man laughed as he removed the needle and left quickly, slamming the door. Smart choice, because had he been here a few seconds longer and I would've lunged at him. I looked over to my best friend and saw his eyes begin to turn red. He was shaking, and I could see that something was reacting within him.

"Blake? Blake, come on. Cut it out, that's scary. Why are your eyes red? Blake!" This was terrifying. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat and he was lustfully starving. I knew what was happening; how could I not? He reached out to me and with his strong hands, pushed me onto the bed below us. I felt something in my eyes and a rush of anger shot through me. I was about to push him off of me, feeling this new burst of strength, when he kissed me, and I felt myself come back.

"I'm so sorry, Fallon. I love you." I could see how much pain he was in as he tried to fight the injection, but he finally gave up. I didn't blame him. Hungry kisses came crashing down onto my lips and I knew I would have loved to kiss Blake at any other time. Now, though, I was panicking inside.

"I wish this was different," he managed to get out between more open mouthed kisses to my neck and collar bone. I wasn't exactly happy about the situation, but it... it was nice. His hands clawed at my already ripped shirt and he slipped it over my head, discarding it on the floor, and leaving me in my bra and short, cotton shorts. His lips came back down to mine and I hardly noticed him slip my shorts off as his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. He hastily ripped off his own shirt and shorts, leaving the two of us in his boxers and my bra and underwear. He continued to kiss me, his tongue swirling around in my mouth, and his hands found their way to my bra clasps. I felt my heart pick up speed but I knew that it had to be done, so I just let it happen. Before I knew it, all clothes were together on the floor. It was weird being like this with my best friend. I mean, sure, we used to bathe together as kids, but back then who really noticed the difference? My skin tingled wherever he touched me and somehow, in between the slight pain, I was in bliss. I wanted him everywhere and I needed him. He broke off from a kiss, and his eyes flashed to their normal brown ever so quickly.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this." I shook my head and pulled his lips down to mine.

"It's alright. I love you, too."

Afterwards, we lay next to each other, underneath the thin white sheet. Once I told him I loved him back, the real him was gone, though, and another round of the angry lust shot through him. I didn't really mind the second time. He looked over at me, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Don't you dare apologize again. I'm fine. It had to be done. You couldn't help it anyways." He had apologized at least... fifteen times maybe? He sighed.

"Did you... did you mean it when you said you loved me?" I looked over at him and gave him a look. He looked away so I turned his face towards me.

"Obviously." I kissed his lips lightly and enjoyed a simple, gentle kiss. "But we should get dressed. The whitecoats are probably on their way." He nodded and we both got dressed. Sure, we just had sex -twice!- but it was still awkward to change in front of him! As I was tying my black converse, I heard a bang from the vent up towards the small window in the wall. Blake gave me a look and grabbed my hand. I gave him a stupid look in return. Okay, I loved the guy, but I'm still the same girl. He did _not_ just throw me into a dress. I still wear one half of the pants, you know! With another bang, the cover of the vent flew onto the ground and a little girl with bouncing blond curls popped out of it. She looked from us to the vent, us to the vent, us to the vent, and finally waved at us.

"Hi. I'm Angel. No time to explain, but we're rescuing you!" She yelled up to the vent. "I FOUND THEM!" Then I heard a boy's voice.

"Well don't just stand there! Bring them up here with us!"

"Hmm!" She yanked her head in the direction of the vent and waggled a hand towards her.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Blake questioned the kid. She looked like she was concentrating hard and all of a sudden, Gazzy's upside down head popped out of the vent.

"Oh. Hey, guys. Come on, we don't have much time." I heard footsteps nearing the door and turned around to find Angel already in the vent. Blake motioned for me to go first, so I pitched myself into the small pathway. Six faces were staring at me, crouched on their knees, ready to crawl to safety. Blake followed behind me, closing the vent as he turned around. A blonde girl who looked very much like Blake gave us a small smile.

"Introductions later. For now, escaping." We all scurried through the vent when I heard something through the little cover.

"Shit. We have a containment breach! Everybody move! The experiments are on the move!" We didn't stick around long enough to find out where they were going. Through many, and I mean _many_ twisted ways through the tiny vent, we somehow made our way onto an open roof. I happily inhaled the fresh air and smiled into the sun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blake staring at me, just watching. He looked kind of sad. Before I could walk over to him and check up on him, Gazzy ran into my arms for a hug, knocking the wind out of me. I gently patted his head.

"Hey there, bud. How ya been?" He smiled up at me.

"This is my flock. The one I was telling you about." He grabbed my hand and brought me over to them. "This is my sister, Angel," he pointed to the little girl who came into our room. Next, he brought me to this beautiful girl, probably in her preteen years, with mocha colored skin and wildly curly, dark hair. "This is Nudge." He blushed a little bit when he said her name and I knew that there was a little something behind the way he said it. Then there was a boy, I'd say he was around our age, with spiky strawberry blond hair and cloudy blue eyes. "My partner in crime, Iggy." Iggy nodded at me.

"A pleasure." I snorted at his silly response. I gasped at the next person in line. My eyes widened and I had to move my bangs to make sure I was seeing the right thing. I blinked a few times.

"This, Fallon, is Fang, your uh..." He dragged off awkwardly, scratching his cheek. Fang stared at me through dark eyes. They awkwardly looked in other directions as he cracked a small, unfamiliar smile.

"So... You're my... brother." He smirked.

"So... You're my... sister." I rolled my eyes and stepped towards him.

"In the flesh." I extended my hands to his face and felt his cheek bones, mushing his cheeks between my hands, then did the same with his nose and forehead. I squeezed his lips together and poked his chin, then backed away.

"Yep. There's no denying it. We're related. Same flubby cheeks. Some call them babyish, I call them a gift." I looked to the girl who was standing close to my brother, who was also staring at me curiously. "I take it you're the infamous Maximum Ride." She blushed.

"Uh... Yeah. Hi, Fallon. Welcome to the Flock." I smiled at her. "So... where's my so-called brother?" She asked, chuckling. Everyone looked around. I turned to the opposite side of the roof and still, there was no Blake. I walked to the opposite side of the roof, expecting to see him sitting on the edge thinking. I couldn't find him anywhere, though. Sure, the roof was big, but there was only so much space to stand on. Max came up to me.

"Are you sure he made it out of the building?" She rested her hand comfortingly on my shoulder and I nodded.

"I'm sure of it. I saw him right before Gazzy was introducing everyone." I was starting to panic. Blake doesn't just leave. He made a promise to me years ago that he would never leave me. Fang walked up to the two of us.

"Still can't find him?" We shook our heads and he looked to Max. "U and A?" Max nodded and looked to me, opening her mouth.

"Up and away. I know." She looked puzzled. "I'll explain later. I just... I have a problem." Max looked momentarily terrified, but wiped the expression from her face.

"We could teach you, but not now. There's not enough time. Fang or Iggy will have to carry you until we find somewhere to stay. Then we'll teach you there." I nodded to her and looked at Fang.

"Not to be all creepy or anything, but do you want to carry me? We could catch up on the last fourteen years of each others' lives. Or, mine at least. I know a _lot_ more about you than you think." He looked alarmed, but I shook my head. "No worries, nothing bad." He nodded.

"Okay. Well, that's good, 'cause, well, you probably know, but I'm not much of a talker anyway." I laughed.

"I know." I lightly jumped into his arms and he extended his wings. They were _way_ more breathtaking than James Patterson described. And I'm sure that my description wouldn't do justice either. We took off and I had my first real time flying. It was amazing. I was telling Fang about my life when I started crying. Everything I had mentioned had to do with Blake; he was in my life through everything, since birth.

"Are you alright?" You could tell he wasn't used to people crying. Neither was I, buddy boy!

"I just need to find him. I..." I dragged off, wanting to say I loved him. Fang just nodded in understanding. Brother's intuition, I suppose. "Thanks." The rest of the flight was mostly silent.

**

* * *

**

How was it?  
Zach: That might have been the longest chapter you have ever written.  
Abby: REALLY? Can't wait until fanfiction counts the words for me! :D -waits- HOLY COW! 1.958 NOT INCLUDING AUTHORS NOTES AND THE WORD FALLON, SAYING SHE WAS NARRATING!  
Zach: Wow... Impressive.  
Abby: Thanks! -grins- Well, I hope you guys liked it. I have to eat dinner now, though. Then I'm going to a meeting about volunteering to dress up like a princess! Wooh! That's not community service; that's FUN! -double grins- After that, I'm partying with my friend's youth group. BOOYAH!  
Zach: She never brings me to parties.  
Abby: Zach, are you aware of how embarrassing that would be? Everyone would think I'm crazy.  
Zach: Everyone _does_ think you're crazy...  
Abby: Yeah, but not _insane._ -sigh- My mother is yelling. Gotta go! Reviews seriously make me, like, the happiest person alive, so please review!

Love and Cold French Fries,  
Abby

* * *

FALLON


	16. A Level Five Douche Bag

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna start this off by saying... I have no idea what to do for this chapter. I know where it's all going, but the whole process... Foggy business. So I'm just gonna go for it! Wish me luck!  
Zach: No.  
Abby: Screw you.**

**

* * *

**

BLAKE

I honestly can't believe myself.

I've been in love with Fallon since I can remember and then she tells me she loves me too... And I left her.

Yea, go ahead, throw bottles and rocks at me, I deserve it. I'm a level 5 douche bag.

Why a level five? A level one is the guy who abuses the ones he loves. A level two is the guy who kicks puppies. A level three, level four, and level five douche bag are similar, seeing as level three is having sex with the girl and then totally playing her, level four is leaving her, and level five is the fucktard who has sex with the girl he loves and then leaves her.

And level five just screams BLAKE in large, neon letters.

Fallon was amazing. Fallon. Her name gave me chills when it reached my lips, a full body shiver. I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, like there was a tornado whirling through it. I even get a tingling in my fingers and my toes, because, well, because that's just how she affects me!

The wind rushed through my wings, and I felt myself wobbling in the sky a bit, being a new flyer. The thing with Fallon, though, was that I couldn't even describe how she made me feel. I feel like I can make a difference, like I matter in the world. And I left that feeling behind with people that can take care of her; with people that aren't me.

I had to do it, though. With me around, she was bound to get hurt. I had to do something, I had to protect her. I only did it because I love her. I love her so much.

A branch scraped my cheek and I was snapped back into reality. Thinking about what I did ignited a fire in my heart and I clumsily landed, anger pumping throughout me. I touched down onto the dampened earth and kicked the closest tree.

Self-hatred pulsed through my ice cold veins as I punched the large oak until my knuckles were bloody and splintered. I was getting tired, but I continued punching as I slid onto my knees.

Suddenly, the tree I was using as support—and a punching bag –collapsed inward and I fell down a large tunnel, plummeting downard until finally, I hit my head on something sharp.

Everything faded to black and the last thing I saw were feet in red heels; the last word on my lips was her name...

**

* * *

**

Zach: *GASP!* WHAT'S HAPPENING TO BL- uh.. I mean... Wow. Pansy. Don't pass out after that. Take it like a man.. rub some... dirt... in... it...

**Abby: Aww. So sensitive. *makes a heart with her fingers***

**Zach: Uhhh... Anyway...**

**Abby: RIGHT! Review, people! That would make for a very happy Abby! And soooo sorry for not reviewing earlier, sophomore year's killlllling me. *frowns* But please review! *Big grin!***

**Love and Happy Dreams,  
Abby**

**P.S. If anyone has a tumblr, go ahead and follow me, tell me you're from here, and I'll follow right on back ;D  
abbymonster . tumblr . com**


	17. Tossing Cookies

**Hey, finally a new chapter! And it was probably not worth the 4 month wait, so I'm terribly sorry. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

**

* * *

**

FALLON

I woke up in a pair of warm, yet unfamiliar arms. Panic coursed through my veins and I jumped up from the biceps that held me captive and into a lousy attempt of a fighting stance. However, before I could get a chance to look at the owner of those arms, my surroundings caught up to me and I was falling.

Down, down, down I fell praying that the pain of the landing would only last a second.

_Goodbye, open sky. It was nice knowing you._

That was when I remembered a crucial factor in my DNA. I tore off my already shredded green vest, getting ready to unleash my newest feature, when my wrist was grabbed by a coarse hand.

"Jesus, you idiot! You have wings, remember?"

I looked up at my newly found brother, Fang.

_Oh, so _those_ were the arms... I can't believe I had those thoughts about my brother._

I blushed at the thought and hastily scoffed, "What did you think I was doing? Stripping for the world to see? No thanks." With my free hand I took the rest of my vest off and expanded my wings, nodding to Fang to let go. As we were flying back to the tree, (Yea, I fell from a tree. Don't think I'm _that_ clumsy), my twin kept quiet.

Max and the others had woken up and I noticed a brief smile light up Max's face when she saw Fang emerge. "We really need to cut slits in your vest so it's easier to take out your wings, you know." Fang held my item by his left pinky as he sat down on a large tree branch.

Then the littlest boy, the one they call The Gasman- I learned out why last night - came up to Max and Fang with a confused look on his face.

"So what do we do abou-" The kid was cut off by an icy glare from Fang.

"About what..." I questioned, thinking about what would be shut down so quickly. Then yesterday's events came rushing back to me.

Blake and I. The room. The needle. That lustful look in his eyes. His hands and er... I gasped.

_Blake leaving._

I had the new sudden urge to back off of the tree branch I stood on and free fall to my certain death. I was born without wings and could die without wings. Before I got the chance to put my new, glorious idea into action, a wave of nausea rushed through me and I felt my eyes falter.

"Fallon, are you..." I felt all eyes turn to me and my world started spinning a little. That's when I tossed my cookies... _damn_, some cookies sound good right about now.

Gazzy looked slightly disgusted at my upchucking, Iggy and Fang looked alarmed, and Nudge and Max looked sympathetic and worried. Angel, however... Angel had wide eyes and a horrified look on her face.

When the others turned to look at her, all emotion had disappeared, and I had begun to wonder if I had imagined the look.

So... who mentioned cookies again?

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know it sucks. But it's better than nothing? I hope... So I figured some people might contradict her morning sickness, but because of the bird DNA grafted into her, the pregnancy process is sped up. I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was interesting... but short and kinda sucky, so sorry! Flames welcome.

~Abby


	18. Please Read!

**Okay, guys, I am the biggest d-bag on Earth, let's face it. But I wanted to say that first of all, I'm extremely sorry that it's been almost a year since I've updated this story. Also, I don't know if I will update it any time soon... I've been trying to keep going with it, especially since it's my first story and all, but I really don't think I can. If anyone is going to seriously miss this story, please contact me and maybe we can work something out for somebody to continue writing it as their own.**

**Again, I am so, _so_ sorry, but I am going to try and update my other stories, so please check those out!**

**Peace and Caramel Hot Cocoa,**  
**Abby**


End file.
